The present invention relates to a vehicle seat for a motor vehicle with a seat frame including a front seat shell, a rear seat cross member connected with the front seat shell, and spring elements arranged between the seat shell and the seat cross member.
A fastening arrangement for undulated springs of upholstered furniture is known from German Patent DE 198 49 275 C2. In this arrangement, the springs are held in suspension clips, which are connected with a frame. Furthermore, a clamp for accommodating a spring end which is provided with a layer of noise-damping material is known from German publication DE 16 54 302.
An object of the invention is to create a vehicle seat with spring elements, which guarantees an improved seating comfort in the traveling state of the motor vehicle with respect to insulation against vibration. In addition, a simple installation as well as freedom from noise must be guaranteed.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention by having the spring elements respectively held insulated against vibration on the seat shell with front free bar ends and interposed elastic elements, and with rear free bar ends arranged in a sheet metal strip of the seat cross member. The dependent claims reflect further advantageous features.
Advantages chiefly attained by the invention are that by embedding the free front (in relation to the direction of travel) bar ends of the spring elements of the vehicle seat, such insulation against vibration in relation to the motor vehicle or motor vehicle body is attained that fewer vibration components are introduced into the seat and an increase in seating comfort in comparison with known vehicle seats is attainable. This is basically accomplished in that the spring elements are respectively held insulated against vibration with their front (viewed in the direction of travel) free bar ends with the interposition of an elastic element in the seat shell, and the rear free bar ends are arranged in a sheet metal strip of the seat cross member.
Moreover, the elastic elements are in each case arranged in a semicircular rounded out receptacle of a sheet metal shell element, which can be slid into the cushion shell of the seat structure. The sheet metal shell element has a front (viewed in the direction of travel) opening for accommodating the free bar end of the spring element, and this bar element is set at a distance from the wall of the accommodation with a dimension “a” in a horizontal plane. Through this construction and arrangement of the sheet metal shell element, it is advantageously ensured that a simple installation into the sheet metal shell element is achieved, since the free bar end of the spring element is respectively held in a casing element embedded into the elastic element and this is severed for a radial accommodation of the free bar end. The free bar end of the spring element can be simply installed through the opening of the sheet metal shell element. Only a minimized surface pressure is exerted on the elastic element due to installation in the casing in order to improve the service life of the construction.
A connection of the sheet metal shell element with the seat shell takes place advantageously in that receptacles spaced from one another and hooking strips for slots in the seat shell are provided on at least one longitudinal side of the sheet metal shell element, and further hooking strips are included on a side opposite thereto which are held in additional slots. In this way, a simplified mode of installation of the sheet metal shell element on the seat shell is attained in which the hooking strips can be suspended into the slots.
A transverse crimp is provided in the wall of the semicircular receptacle which projects into a transverse groove of the elastic element so that the elastic element is held locked in the semicircular receptacle.
The elastic element is a rubber element in which the free bar end of the spring element is held with a greater distance on the horizontal plane than on a vertical plane with a smaller distance.
Through this arrangement of the free bar end, as well as embedding by means of the casing into the elastic element, insulation against vibration, a minimization of noise, an increase in seating comfort, especially for long stretches, as well as an improvement of transfer function even in the higher frequency range from ca. 25 Hz are attained.